Troubles
by musicnoteships
Summary: Mikan was once was cheery and nice girl but until something tragic happened Mikan has closed her self up and become cold and quiet. Girls have been going missing lately in her all girls school, will she be next? Well the one and only Natsume will try prevent that from happening. But can he really save Mikan from that fate of going missing? Gakuen Alice Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Mikan

**Chapter 1**

Mikan was a girl who didn't want help with anything. Even though as a child she had plenty of help. But that is only normal...Right? she does anything to help those who are near to her, because she didn't want to burden anyone like she did ten years ago. after that incident she locked up her heart and did everything her self. Many people didn't want to be around Mikan so she was always alone, but had a few people who stayed by her side. Though they didn't know that she was struggling of regret of what happened a long time ago. So she just stopped asking for help or if it was offered she would decline. What this did was made people leave her, because they felt that she didn't want to be assoictaed with them anymore. But that wasn't the case, she just didn't open her heart to anyone.

It was a regular School day for the senior, getting education she needs to succeed. But this day felt very odd to Mikan. it almost felt like something was gonna happen but she shuck that off quickly and went on with her day. Her first class went by normal, so did her last classes until THE last period. Mikan noticed a boy with black hair and eyes as red like crimson. She thought it was odd that a boy was at a all girls school. But it didn't bother her, just was odd.

"Mikan...MIKAN!," shouted Mikan's teacher across the hall. Mikan turned her head to see her homeroom teacher running towards her head on. Stopping from walking Mikan turned around to be in front of her teacher when he stopped running and caught his breath. "Mikan why aren't you in class? you should be in your music class right about now," exclaimed her teacher. "Sorry, I'll get there right away," Mikan bowed at her teacher apologizing and then walked to her next class.

When Mikan got to her next class she heard screaming and squealing coming from the classroom. Mikan opened the door and saw the boy from earlier though the window. "Mikan you're late...," said her music teacher looking at her with annoyance. While the whole class just stared at her in disgust. "I'm sorry I had to grab my text book so I could be prepared. I am deeply sorry for being late again," Mikan again bowing at her music teacher apologizing. "Just go sit down I'll talk to you after class for your punishment." Mikan nodded and sat down in a seat in the back of the class room. Opening up her textbook noticed all her classmates were staring out the window. Mikan curious glanced out the window and saw the boy with the red crimson eyes. In surpise the boy looked at Mikan. Their eyes were connected until Mikan looked away to look at her text book and open it. All of the girls kept sqealing until the teacher spook once again. "Ahem, Class settle down I know having a boy at our school is something you don't see everyday but I need you all to sit down in your seats or I'll have all of you in dentention after class," the teacher glared at Mikan. Mikan disliked her teacher, but her teacher was Luna Koizumi. She was the biggest flirt out of all the teachers. Mikan coughed out of annoyance towards her teacher.

If Mikan could she'd wipe that smile of that awful woman for a teacher. but Mikan being as she is she couldn't. "Now before anyone asks the boy is my nephew Natsume Hyuga. He'll be in your classes for a few days to spectate how the classes are behaved so be on your best behavior the next few days so be prepared. Now let's start our lesson." Mikan wondered why they'd need someone so spectate the classes. Was it because of the students that went missing the last couple months? So they could find suspects to help them find the missing girls? Mikan had all those thoughts running through her head at that moment. Until on her classmates who sat next to her poked her shoulder. "Mikan pay attention Mrs. Koizumi will find out you'd made more trouble for her," whispered Sumire the girl who sat by her in that class.

Sumire Syoda was the girl that hated Mikan, for some reason ever since they were younger Mikan had always was helped instead of Sumire. Mikan didn't know why Sumire just didn't get over the fact that as a child Mikan struggled with learning as why she got help. Mikan's learning disability was the only thing she'd been ashamed of having. As it always was an excuse for her parents to let her stay at school longer so they didn't have to deal with her. But Mikan managed and learned to live with her troubles.

After class Mikan walked over to her teacher's desk, and waited for Luna to noticed her existence in front of her. Mikan annoyingly spook up "Hello Mrs. Koizumi I heard you wanted to see me after music class ended, and that class ended so here I am," Mikan then waited another five minutes for her teacher to finally notice her existence. "Mikan for your punishment I want you to clean all of the bathrooms in the school both floors as I may add," Luna smirked at the senior. "Make sure you get every spot if not I'll have to lower your grade by twenty five percent." Mikan glared at her teacher and bowed. Leaving the classroom Mikan wanted to punch a wall. But if she did she would get into deep trouble. Since her father was a teacher here he would get blamed for her behavior and then she would get punished for her behavior. So Mikan resisted instead she saw a paper on the ground. And Mikan saw her name on, it was her homework for the biology project she had worked really hard on. Picking up the paper Mikan saw black ink all over her work. Frustratingly Mikan ripped the paper up and walked to the janitors closet to grab all of the cleaning supplies.

Mikan took the cleaning supplies to the first bathroom on the second floor. But when she got there she saw...Hotaru? Hotaru was one of the girls that went missing. Mikan was best friends with her since they were first years. Mikan's eyes watered and tears started going down her face. "H-Hotaru...," Mikan quietly sobbed to her self for for five minutes. What she saw of Hotaru was an illusion. Mikan missed Hotaru so much she'd do anything to find out where and who took her away. Even if Hotaru was dead Mikan would feel at peace if she found out everything how she got kidnapped...If she did was the question Mikan had asked her self. Mikan wiped her tears and went back to going to clean the bathrooms.

After two hours of cleaning ALL of the bathrooms in the whole school Mikan grabbed all of the cleaning supplies and put it in the Janitors closet. Stepping out of the closet Mikan ran into someone. Her being pushed back into the janitors closet falling on her butt. "Ouch...," Mikan looked to see who ran into her. And it was the the boy with red crimson eyes. He just stared at her and then spook. "You gonna get up? cause I can see your panties, nice polkadots." Mikan embarrassed then hurriedly got up fixing her skirt. "What ever...Say what ever you are just a pervert." Mikan then walked past the boy. "but you showed it to me so you know," Mikan stopped walking and turned around. "I did not you were the one who ran into me in the first place," Mikan crossed her arms. "Well maybe you should've looked where you were going ~Polka dots~." Mikan kept trying to keep her anger in but that didn't happen for very long. "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU PERVERT UGH," yelled Mikan as she stopmed her foot in anger. She then proceeded to walk away from the scene she had created. But Natsume stunned then smirked. "She's interesting..." Natsume said to him self.

That was the first time Mikan had yelled had anyone in a along time. Mikan's face was so red from anger she just kept kicking stuff."stupid...pervert" mikan frustratingly whispered to her self. Mikan was then about to leave School when her father smacked her across the head. "Mikan Sakura what have I told you about making a scene. I was told you yelled at Natsume Hyuga today. Tomorrow you have detention with the principle." Mikan then glared at her once nice father now selfish and cruel. "You're not gonna say anything? I should've left you at that orphanage," Mikan's father slapped her across the face. "Go home I don't wanna see your face you disgust me." Mikan put her hand on her cheek. This wasn't new to her,she was always hit by her father ever since she lost her mother a few years ago. After that he went crazy and became cold. He would always take out his anger on Mikan . Mikan couldn't wait until her senior year was over. Then she could move out of that house and make a new path somewhere in America.

Before leaving the school Mikan glanced towards her music room's window, seeing her teacher Luna Koizumi staring at her with a smirk on her face. Mikan knew what that ment, her life was going to be a living hell for the rest of the school year. And Luna Koizumi would make it that way. Mikan looked away and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsume

**Chapter 2**

Natsume was the guy that any girl would fall for most of the time. But he didn't really pay attention to girls at all, because there was the only girl for him, Mikan Sakura. He has known Mikan since the last time they met. Even though she might not remember the boy who saved her life ten years ago. Natsume wanted to protect Mikan from a distance even though she probably for got who he was. But he didn't want her to go missing like other girls in the all girls school. But because of the incident ten years ago he noticed that Mikan changed from the happy and cheery girl, to cold and quiet. Natsume then decided he would protect Mikan from a far, but you're probably why would he want to protect someone he barely know? Well she was one of the first people who was kind to Natsume and they were kinda friends but after the accident that changed REALLY fast. The real danger came when his Aunt Luna Koizumi was one of Mikan's teachers in her senior year. That's when watching from a far wasn't enough to keep her out of harm's way. Natsume then decided he was gonna ask the principal if he could spectate the school and the classes. But to his surprise he already had received a letter from the school recently asking if he could to spectate to see for anything suspicious because of the recent events that had occurred a few months earlier.

The day Natsume got to the school he noticed Mikan at first glance through a window in his aunt's class. Natsume kept looking at Mikan and when long enough he did Mikan looked back,the cold look in her eyes worried Natsume like always. Mikan then looked away, Natsume did as well. Natsume was determined to help Mikan like she helped him ten years ago, even though the conflict wasn't as bad he still felt as he needed to do something. Plus Natsume wasn't a type of person who would help just anyone, he has done similar done things in the past like protecting his younger sister Aoi.

 _Natsume was outside sitting on the grass minding his own business when a girl appeared in front of him. "Hey Natsume , are you that kid that keeps putting things on fire? Because I think the fire is a little tacky," Natsume looked up at his aunt Luna Koizumi who was five years older than he was. "I simply don't care or not what you think," the young boy just glared at his aunt and simply got up and left but Luna grabbed him by his collar."How dare you be rude to thee Koizumi," Natsume was struggling to get out of Luna's grasp when a girl with pigtails around Natsume's age spook. "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BULLY," the girl just stuck her tongue at Luna. Luna then dropped Natsume from his collar and walked over to Mikan. " You really got some never little girl do you really wanna mess with me?," Luna tried to grab the girl's wrist but the girl backed away enough that luna wasn't able to grab her wrist. "Why you little-" Mikan then started running around the older girl until mikan ran around a leaf pile and made Luna fall into the leaves which was over a small deep hole. "AHHHHHH-DANG YOU LITTLE BRAT," Luna tried to get out of the hole. But Mikan ran over to Natsume who was still trying to catch his breath after being grabbed by the collar. "Hey you ok?," the girl just looked at Natsume try to catch his breath. Mikan then reachered into her pocket and grabbed a lollipop. "Here this might help feel better after you catch your breath," Mikan placed the lollipop on the ground. Natsume finally caught his breath at stared at the girl, Mikan just smiled at Natsume. "Bye Bye," Mikan then ran away over to her Mother. Natsume then saw the lolipop and picked it up, he then proceed to look up at the girl and the lollipop once. Natsume saw on the wrapper of the lollipop had "Mikan" imprinted on it. Figures the flavor was orange, but Natsume thought it was interesting._

Natsume had always seen Mikan at school and different places when he was around, but it was about a few years ago that he stopped seeing her around. But then after hearing around he heard she went to a all girls' school in her freshman year. Natsume had made plans to go to college near the all girls' school. After almost two years of going to college Natsume then gratuated as a detective. Natsume had gotten a lot of cases he could work on and about a year later Natsume had a gotten a case about the all girls' school Mikan went to. Hearing that his case was about the girls that went missing a few months apart from one another. Figures the person behind all of it was being cautious.

Natsume went inside, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. Natsume unfolded the paper and looked at the map of the school he printed the other day so he could get to the place he needed to go to. Natsume was currently at the front entrance so the principal's office was down the hall room #20. Natsume headed towards the principal's office but he noticed something off about this school. Like something was kept secret...Maybe he could find out what it was...NO Natsume just shuck his head getting that thought of his head. When Natsume arrived at the principal's office he knocked on the door. "Come in," hearing someones voice that sounded like a young boy's. Natsume just shrugged but still cautious about the whole situation. This school was off and Natsume had to keep low so know one will catch him being suspicious of any kind.

Natsume opened the door of the Principals office to see a young boy . Natsume walked into the room just stood there until the young boy spook. "please come sit down," the young boy gestered for Natsume to sit down. Natsume walked over to the chair and sat down. "Did you get my letter about you know the recent events that occurred a few months ago and all of the information?""Yes I did get the letter and the recent events had been about several girls going missing may I be correct?" the young boy leaned forward then spook. "Yes many girls went missing mostly from the junior and senior year classes, but I do think you should go to all of the classes of all years." Natsume knew that he had to spectate all of the classes for abnormal behavior. "I am very aware that I should spectate all of the classes of all years Mr. Kuonji." Natsume crossed his arms and waited for the principal to respond. The two just stared at each other for a about half a minute until the principal spook. "I expect you to be here no later than these five days I give you to spectate then you'll be on your way, so have fun doing your job Mr. Hyuga."

Natsume nodded his head towards the principal. "Yes Sir." Natsume stood up from the chair he was sitting and left the principal's office. Natsume didn't have to start his work till tomorrow, so decided he would explore the school. But before he could his phone rang, he grabbed his phone out of his jacket pocket and opened it to accept the call. "Natsume..." the person on the other sounded like they were catching theit breath. "Are you at Mikan's School yet?""Yes I am but there's something off about this school like they're keeping secrets from the students or something and they are acting very cautious," Natsume opened a door into a vacant room that seemed empty and the coniuned to talk. "So I'm going to try to figure out what those secrets but I have to keep low because I don't want them to think I'm up to something, ok Ruka?" "Yeah Natsume I hear yea I'm gonna hang up one of my co workers are coming my way talk to you later," Ruka had ended their call. Natsume closed his phone and put it back into his coat pocket. Then looked around to see if anyone had listened in. Natsume assumed no one did because they were all in class right now.

Natsume then started to explore as he went, so he could be familiar with his surroundings in the future and not lost around the school campus and such. Natsume had already went through the bottom floor when he made his way up the stairs to the second floor. Natsume made his way to the seond floor and saw Mikan in the distance by what seemed like a janitors closet. Natsume curious walked over where Mikan was to get a closer look on what she was doing. When Natsume walked by the janitors Closet Mikan had already put all of the supplies away and started to head out of the janitors closet. But Natsume had stopped in front of the entrance to the janitors closet when he walked one step when Mikan ran into him. Natsume wanting to mess with Mikan a little bit just kept standing when Mikan was pushed back into the janitors closet falling on her butt. "Ouch..." Natsume wanted to laugh but not just yet he thought. Natsume just amusingly watched the girl in front of him to figure out he was still there. Natsume kept watching when Mikan had looked at him. after of few minutes of them staring at one another Natsume then spook. "You gonna get up? cause I can see your panties, nice polka dots." Natsume then watched as Mikan's face flushed red and then got up fixing her skirt. "What ever...Say what ever you are just a pervert."

Natsume almost at the verge of laughing tried to keep it in, as he did Mikan just walked past him. "but you showed it to me so you know," Natsume just smirked and kept waiting for her reaction, watching her stop walking and turn around. "I did not you were the one who ran into me in the first place," Natsume just kept Smirking at Mikan, Mikan just crossed her arms. "Well maybe you should've looked where you were going ~Polka dots~." Natsume watched Mikan try to keep her anger in like she always did when they'd see each other from time to time when they were kids. But then should would snap like a stick. Mikan's face turned red from anger and then yelled. "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU PERVERT UGH" stomping her foot in anger. Mikan then proceeded to walk away while Natsume stunned from her sudden outburst then the smirk on his face then remained once again. "She's interesting..."

Natsume walked the opposite direction of Mikan and continued to explore the second floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Mikan's Evening

**Chapter 3**

Mikan had just got home from her horrible day from school. Mikan was still angry about the incident with the boy with the red crimson eyes. She was so embarrassed that she walked to her bedroom that was in another building on the property her dad owned. The reason why they had separate living space was because her father was too reminded of her mother when he saw Mikan that he began to be disgusted with his own daughter. Mikan at first when the arrangement happened was very sad but she soon got over it when her father left her alone more often then before so she didn't have to hear him yelling at her constantly for being the cause of her mother's death...She wasn't though Mikan tried to remind herself that she wasn't but the guilt of not being able to save her mother washed over her everyday of her high school years. Which was about to come to end in the spring.

Mikan was in her room her back against her door. She sighed, not wanting to think about anything at the moment. Mikan took off her backpack and shoes and placed them on her desk. Mikan took off her jacket from her uniform and through it towards the bedroom door. Not caring about thinking Mikan just face planted into her bed. She then lifted her head to see that she was laying on her book she was reading last night that she forgot to put away. Mikan reached for the book and opened up to the last chapter she was on. The book was about a Girl who lived a perfectly normal happy life. Even though the girl struggled with daily living she never stopped having hope in her self and the people she loved. Mikan had always wondered what her life would be without all of the hatred around her constantly everyday. Mikan wished she had someone she could to depend on sometimes, but forbid her self from depending on someone again not after the incident with her mother that happened ten years ago.

Tears did not go down Mikan's face when she thought about her mother, just the feeling of pure guilt inside her. Mikan closed the book and sat up on her bed and stood up from her bed. Mikan then walked over to her closet to open it to find some clothes she could wear. After finding an outfit she was satisfied with Mikan grabbed her tennis shoes and put them on. Mikan picked up her jacket off the floor and set it on her desk with her backpack and her school shoes. Mikan left her room to be outside. Mikan planned to go the store so she went.

After Mikan went to the store she saw someone who looked awfully suspicious at this time of day. The person was dressed all in black and a white mask on his face. Mikan not wanting to put herself into a problematic situation she just walked the other direction then the person going. Mikan then found her self at a dead end. "Looks like you get lost pretty easily precious flower," Mikan felt hands on her face she just stood still and didn't looked behind her until the person spook. "Aren't you disappointed that after your precious mother died you just became all cold and not depending on anyone you poor thing." Mikan was officially scared and wondered how this person knew about her mother. People did not know her Mother died, because she never told anyone even if they did know they would easily forget like everyone would. Mikan took a glance at the person who still had their hands on her face from behind. The man still had the white mask on his face and had a complete black outfit he looked really scary in Mikan's eyes at that moment. She just looked in front of her and then elbowed the man in the stomach. Surprisingly the man did get hit from Mikan and forgot to dodge it, he was in slight pain trying to recover himself. Before he could get Mikan, Mikan and her bag of groceries in her hand she ran all the way home.

Mikan ran home with all of her might not stopping one second. she was too scared that something would've happened to her if she didn't act. Mikan ran through the house but Making sure the doors were closed all behind her. She ran to room and opened the door and slammed it shut. "That...was..." Mikan trying to catch her breath from running all the way home. "Scar..y" Mikan finally caught her breath after a few breaths in between talking. Mikan's back was against her door, her bag of groceries were still in her right hand.

Mikan still being traumatized from the situation just walked over to her bed and sat in it. Putting the bag or groceries on the floor by her bed. Mikan was still trying to keep her cool, because she was at the erge of freaking out in panic. Mikan was still having to calm herself down when a phone rang outside. Curious and scared at the same time Mikan opened her door slightly to see if anyone was outside her room. Seeing no one but still hearing the phone ringing Mikan opened her door and walked out of her room. The phone ringing was still being heard by Mikan but was getting more quiet the more steps she took towards the sound. Mikan then found a cell phone the ground that was silent. Mikan's eyes widen and picked up the phone and looked to see who the person was calling on their phone. The name of the contact was spelt "Nat~Kun" wondering who that was Mikan decided to call the number. She put the phone on speaker to hear a man's slight husky voice. "What do you want..." Mikan's face turned pale and she dropped the phone. the person had the same voice as the crimson eyes boy she saw today several times today. "Persona..." Mikan face's was still pale but she picked up the phone again and her hands were trembling and she hung up on the call. Mikan fell on her knees breathing really hard. She was in so much shock and literally scared to death is what she felt like. Mikan took awhile before she walked back to her room and slammed her door shut and locked it.

"The day couldn't get worse...but it did why is my life like this..." Mikan slid down her door and was sitting up against her door,legs against her chest with both of arms wrapped her legs. Mikan looked in front of her, tears fell down her face. She hasn't cried since her mother's death. The tears of fear were streaming down Mikan's face. Mikan's fears had come back to haunt her again. Mikan then saw a glimpse of someone who was in front of her. "See didn't I tell ya gosh Baka," Mikan eyes widened when she saw small child with slightly spiky brown hair in front of her. "W-what?" Mikan managed to speak that word. "You look ugly when you cry now wipe those tears and get off your butt and be productive." The young child crossed his arms and smirked. "H-Hey k-kid h-how'd y-you g-get in my room?" Mikan tried her best to speak but she was still shook up from the whole experience she had that evening. "Easy i followed you in here since you are so slow..figures." the young boy still arms crossed rolled his eyes. "O-ok t-then who are you?" the young boy's smirk was off his face into a frown. He looked at the ground and answered Mikan's question. "That's not important right now you'll know in due time..just call me uh bear yeah that's it just call me bear ok?" Mikan wondered what he ment but she shrugged it off. She wiped her tears and stood up. "Well bear nice to meet you I'm Mikan Sakura or just Mikan," Mikan's was just plain with no expression. "Nice to meet you too Mikan," the boy smiled. "But I have one question why are you here?' Mikan had that thought and said it aloud. "I must not tell I'm only here to be by your side Mikan," the young boy looked up at Mikan with a serious look in his eyes. "..." Mikan didn't want to talk anymore. The young boy figured she got the point so he disappeared. Mikan saw him disappear, she just sighed. "That must've been me seeing things again Baka Mikan you let your emotions out again," Mikan whispered to herself quiet enough that not even someone next to her would hear.

Mikan walked over to her desk and pushed off her stuff off of it. She then grabbed her backpack and opened it to grab her school books and homework asignments she had been assigned earlier that day. Mikan pulled out her chair and sat in it. Mikan did all her homework and then went to bed. Before Mikan knew it someone had watched her sleep that night. No stranger was this person but someone being by her side. The young boy had watched her all night to make sure nothing had happened. Even though she didn't believe it people wanted to help her and did just without telling her face to face.

Mikan dreamnt about a house on a hill in the country side. But Mikan was surprised she was seeing in first person view in her dream. Like it was her in the dream. Mikan hadn't had that kind of dream in a long time. They were usually just nightmares she'd to used to having every night. but this dream felt warm and not scary to her, just feeling totally warm and calm she didn't cry. She didn't scream. She just slept calmly with a slight smile on her face. Mikan's dream went on with her walking towards the house on the hill as she got closer to the house all details she had saw before became more clear. She then saw a figure that looked like a shadow. Mikan in her dream walked towards the shadow and saw a man. The man's face was blurry she couldn't make out any details other than he had dark hair other wise she couldn't see the details on his face like she could when she saw the house.

Mikan felt warmth when the man hugged her in her dream. Mikan thought she maybe was going through one of those phases. But that was the opposite of this it was Mikan's first real interaction with Natsume other than totally forgetting him and see him at her school. Mikan could describe the feeling but she felt that when the figure hugged her in her dream certain emotions were through her she started crying. She didn't know why she cried. Mikan's eyes shot open and she looked up at the ceiling and had her eyes filled with tears. Mikan was really confused why she was crying, but shuck it off and wiped her tears away.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 **Hello readers reading this crappy fanfiction I'm currently writing. I'm just letting you know that the next chapter will be like this one. Kinda filler stuff, but with some plot points that will be important for future chapters. Thank you for reading, and I would love to hear feedback whether or not my story is good or not. But you do what you want I guess.**

 **-musicnoteships**


	4. Chapter 4: His Fire Alice

**Chapter 4**

Natsume was still in Mikan's school, exploring the place. Natsume then came across the music room, he opened the door and walked in. He saw his Aunt Luna Koizumi at her desk with her mirror admiring herself. Natsume just walked past his Aunt and observed the class room. He then noticed Mikan through the classroom's big window, just slapped by her father across the didn't like that and he left the classroom to cool down before he did something he would regret. Natsume went to the restroom and looked into the mirror. Natsume had gotten used to the scars and everything that he had to through to be where he was today. Even if at the time when he went through the events he wanted to stop the pain. Natsume closed his eyes for a moment to think. He thought about how he was gonna keep Mikan safe without her knowing. Natsume thought of Mikan as a very important person, but he just couldn't understand why he felt like something was missing. Natsume got rid of that thought, and opened his eyes. His raven hair frizzy and his red crimson eyes were very much bright in that moment as he looked at himself again in the mirror.

Natsume looked away from the mirror and left the restroom. Natsume looked around the school for a bit to look for clues, but had to be careful because he knew THEY were always watching his each step he took. Natsume was remembering the times he had with Mikan several time before she lost her memory and forgot totally about Natsume. The time when she totally forgot Natsume was a hard time for him. Natsume would hate existing, but something always told him to stop hating himself. It was Mikan's smile that reminded him that mikan would've wanted him to just happy with her just smiling and happy. He couldn't always get a a hold of the feeling he had at those moments during that time. But always kept on his feet with his best friend Ruka at his side.

* * *

 _Natsume went though several trials to get where he is now. He had to risk his life for someone, then realizing it a mistake. That mistake was persona or Rei as his real name is. Persona betrayed Natsume and fought him until they were up to a cliff. Natsume was the one was at the edge, and persona at the other side walking Closer to make sure Natsume would fall. Natsume didn't though he had someone wrap their arms around him and he felt like he was safe and could fight anything with those person's arms around him. Natsume was floating in mid air when he should've fallen off the cliff. Persona was terrified with his eyes wide open started to walk backwards slowly and tripped and fell on his butt._

 _Natsume was safe on the ground when he drew his gun on Persona. The gun was very close to persona's face when persona said. "W-what the? GET AWAY FROM ME!" person moved backward enough that he was now at the edge of the cliff. Natsume edged closer to the cliff where persona was. His crimson eyes looked ruby at that moment, he had a devilish smile on his face. "Why should I? When your just gonna run away again? Please you wouldn't last a second."Natsume dropped the gun and fire was in his hand firing out slightly. "This is your end Persona or should I say Rei? hahaha" Natsume's devilish smile never disappeared at that moment but he heard someone walk beside him. Natsume's smile disappeared and he looked at persona who had a terrified expression on his face. "Ruka what are you doing here." Natsume's fireball stopped as he put his hand in his pocket. Ruka was beside Natsume with a serious expression on his face. "You want to know why I'm here? It's because you had that killerous look in your eyes again Natsume. YOU WERE GOING TO KILL A MAN NATSUME WITH YOUR FIRE ALICE. THE ALICE THAT KILLED YOUR SISTER AOI." Natsume's eyes widened and then he yelled at Ruka. "NEVER TALK ABOUT AOI AGAIN YOU DON'T HAVE THAT RIGHT RUKA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...please." Natsume fell to his knees and his bangs covering his face with his hands on his face. Persona still terrified saw as the man before braking down of the mention of his sister. Persona thought what was a Alice?_

 _Ruka never saw Natsume brake down like this ever. Not even at the mention of his sister Aoi who was currently deceased. Ruka walked passed Natsume and leaned over to the man and with his hand ready for the man to take. "Oi sir take my hand it's ok he won't hurt you." Ruka smiled. his smile was always kind and warming to anyone who saw it. Persona froze and took the hand of the blonde haired stranger known as Ruka. Ruka helped pull Persona back up to his feet. "There see? Your safe now you might want to back home have a safe way there." as Ruka said this he shifted his head over to look at Natsume who was still on the ground at his knees devastated. Then Ruka looked back at persona and let his hand go. Persona still frozen moved away from the two men._

 _Natsume still on his knees was so scared of the soul inside of him that he just couldn't take it at that moment. Natsume had tears streaming down his face as he lifted his head up to look at the starry sky. The moon being the light that shined on him. Natsume felt Ruka's hand on his shoulder. Natsume's head fell back down with him looking at the ground once again. "Natsume...I'm sorry for earlier I just didn't want to see you like that again..Not after the first incident with your fire Alice. Good thing your Alice wasn't overly out of control this time around." Ruka weakly smiled as he left Natsume on the cliff with his own thoughts._

* * *

Natsume was still not happy about that incident with persona. Truth be told he hated Persona's guts he hated him that he would've really killed him if it were for Ruka at that moment and time. Natsume left the school as he saw Mikan's so called father Izumi Yukihira. Natsume saw the man turn cold over time when his wife Yuka Azumi/Yukihira passed away ten years ago. Natsume knew it wasn't the old man's fault but simply thought of it as the devil's work. Natsume felt his fire alice getting worse as he went on with the day as the spirit that has controlled him many times to kill the innocent was about to try to control him once again. Natsume ran over to car as fast as legs took him. On the car ride to the hotel he was staying at that week he felt him blood pressure going up faster than the last time the spirit tried to take over him. Struggling to get to the hotel Natsume almost ran into a ditch when he got back on track. Natsume then started coughing up blood making it harder for him to drive.

Natsume finally made it to his hotel he was staying at. Natsume fell over when tried to walk over to the door. He had his left hand covering his mouth which was stained with blood at that point. Natsume walked over to the check in when he almost fainted when he gained his Composure. Natsume showed the guy at check in his card when the guy asked. "Hey sir are you ok?" Natsume looked at the guy's features he had short dirty blonde hair and brown hair and glasses. Natsume nodded and waited for the man to look at his card to identify him. The guy soon realized he hadn't looked at  
Natsume's card to identify. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I just spaced out for a second. I will check your card sir." the guy then checked Natsume's card. "Here you go and have a nice stay sir." the young man bowed at Natsume. Natsume couldn't believe he saw one of his old classmates at the hotel. The guy was one of Mikan's closest friends she had when they were younger.

Natsume finally got to his hotel room when he rushed over to the bathroom to take a moment to clean off the blood off his mouth. After doing that Natsume took a quick shower which meaning he threw his phone his bed and all of his clothes. As Natsume finished his shower he heard his phone ringing. Natsume only in a towel at this moment walked over to his bed to pick up his phone. The called ID was to familiar to Natsume as he knew who it was. Natsume felt his blood pressure rise again. His heart was beating abnormally at that moment when he accepted the call and head no one talking just slight breathing in the back ground. "What do you want..." Natsume quickly breathed out. "Persona..." Natsume heard the person's breathing get real fast as they hung up on the phone. Natsume wondered who the person when he then realized that the pain in his chest was more painful and he could feel his blood pressure at it's peak. "Shoot..." Natsume kept thinking that the person was Mikan and Persona was after Mikan next as his target. Natsume then dilaed on his phone the only person who could count on to watch Mikan in his place. That was Yoichi Hijiri, who was currently a teenager close to Mikan and Natsume's age. He had the Alice to switch from a adult to child or child to adult as his main Alice ability. Natsume had the call on when Yoichi answered the call. "Natsume...Natsume are you ok?" Natsume was relived to heard the child like voice again. "I need you to watch over Mikan for me just this once please?" Natsume was already at the point of fainting when he kept going on. "Why Natsume? She seems find from what I heard did something happen?" Natsume breathed his last words before fainting that night. "Persona...is...after..Mikan...please...watch...over...her.." Natsume fainted and fell on the ground.

Yoichi worried Natsume over did it again he rushed over to Mikan's location from what Natsume told him.


	5. Chapter 5: Part I

**_Sorry for not updating for so long, live got in the way. If things in this chapter confused because of the last chapter, don't worry things will make sense in due time. hehe. Enjoy~_  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 part I : Persona is after Mikan**

The days passed on. Natsume was no where to be heard and his days to spectate were nearly over. But one voice woke Natsume up. "Natsume..." Natsume's eyes steadily opened when he saw his sister Aoi's face. "Aoi?""Oh my gosh Natsume you're awake!" Aoi hugged Natsume. When natsume was wondering what happened then he saw that he was in a hospital room. "Aoi has long has it been?" Aoi who had been still hugging Natsume backed away from the hug. "About three days to the most, you lost quite a bit of blood tho." Natsume eyes widened. "Aoi didn't I tell you to stay away from me!" Natsume had sat up. "Yeah but..I had to help you I mean you were laying unconscious on the FLOOR! Blood was everywhere!WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?" Natsume didn't realize it was that bad, his condition was getting worse as he got older. As Natsume has a Alice that can make your life shorten which comes with certain medical conditions. He didn't have medical conditions but had a heart condition that his mother had. The only thing that could tame it to make him was, Natsume's mother giving him a Alice stone that she had to tame her heart condition. But as he could've died she gave it to him. "I need to get out of here." Natsume tried to get out of the hospital bed but could barely walk.

"Natsume no you can't I mean you can't even stand for heavens sake!" exclaimed Aoi as she told her older brother. " I need to do this before it's too late you know that don't you?" Natsume gave a glare at Aoi that only she could understand. "Fine. But if you get hurt again or work your self to hard I'll never back you up from the doctor." Natsume relieved to hear that his sister will let him go. "Thank you." Natsume trying to stand rushed over to grab his clothes. Natsume had tried his hardest to not think about Persona and what he could do to mikan right at this moment. But the thought of the woman he loved hurt again, made Natsume furious. He won't let Persona take another person he loves out of his life twice.

Before Natsume left and that he was dressed he spoke a few to words to his sister that might've been the last. "Aoi be careful. If something happens.." Natsume then interrupted by his sister. "Natsume nothing will happen to you. You've always pulled through you'll make it!" Natsume sighed sometimes he didn't understand where his sister got all her hope from. Wasn't from him, but from their mother.

"If something happens to me tell Ruka I'm sorry I wasn't able to get back our dear friend. And Tell him to look after you. Bye Aoi." Natsume then left the room swiftly like a important person was about to be tainted even more then ever. Now Natsume has to figure out how he can save Mikan before it's too late...

* * *

 ** _Until the next chapter~~~_**


End file.
